


Bespoke

by mitslits



Series: Prompts [25]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you mind writing a 'getting dressed-kink' kinda thing. Harry watches Eggsy getting dressed. In a suit of course - just like a gentleman should). And that view does all sort of things to Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bespoke

**Author's Note:**

> I like people wearing clothes. Harry is me.

Nothing shows off the body quite so well as putting on a suit. There are many people who would say the act of taking clothes off is far sexier than putting them on could ever be, but Harry says they just aren’t thinking. Clothes usually come off in a frenzy, a mix of sweat and skin and desperation. All that’s well and good, of course, but it isn’t _sexy_. No, Harry much prefers to watch the precise, measured way Eggsy slips into a suit meant to contour to every curve in his body. 

Seeing him stroll around Kingsman headquarters dressed to the nines is only made better by the fact that he gets to see him don it every morning. He alone has the privilege of watching the way the muscles in his back bunch and stretch as he slides his arms into the crisp, white dress shirt. He alone gets to see those slender fingers dance over the buttons until they reach the collar, curl under and straighten out every inch of it. 

The trousers are always next. The fabric cascades down his legs, tight around the well-toned calves and thighs that wrap around Harry’s waist every night. They settle around his hips and he carefully tucks in the shirt tails, taking extra care not to wrinkle anything up. 

Then it’s on to the suit jacket, double-breasted with a notched lapel, standard issue for Kingsman. Someday, Harry resolves, he’ll find out what Eggsy looks like in a single-breasted jacket. Eggsy settles it over his shoulders, stretches his arms out to straighten it, adjusts the cuffs of his dress shirt if need be. He buttons it up and tugs at the hem, making sure it falls just as it’s supposed to. 

He secures his watch around his wrist and Harry’s throat tightens with the strap.

The knot in his tie matches the one in Harry’s chest. 

And the laces of his Oxfords are as tied as Harry’s tongue. 

Straightening up, Eggsy frowns at his reflection, spotting something amiss. Ah, right. He reaches for the glasses sitting on the dresser nearby, but Harry’s hand stops him, wraps around his wrist, prevents him from picking them up. 

“I think it’s better if you leave those off for now.” 

And if that statement ends up with all of that careful preparation abandoned in a heap on the floor, well, that just means Harry gets to see him put it on again.


End file.
